


Merry Christmas, Gackt

by lakesinstillness



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, Hyde (Musician) RPF, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, well not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Hyde invites Jaejoong to Gackt's Christmas party. Although Jaejoong's nervous, he isn't prepared for the surprise awaiting him there.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt, Gackt/Everyone, Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)/Kim Jaejoong, Kyo (Dir en grey)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Merry Christmas, Gackt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).



> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!

Jaejoong stared at his phone nervously while he waited for Hyde to arrive. It had been a few months since their relationship started, and Hyde was taking him to a Christmas Eve party. While he was excited to spend Christmas Eve with Hyde, it was the _party_ part that made him nervous. Especially because it wasn’t even Hyde’s party; it was Gackt and Chachamaru’s. While Jaejoong expected to know a lot of the guests, he would only know them because they were other musicians, not because he _knew_ knew them. He worried being Hyde’s much younger, Korean boyfriend would make things awkward. And the host had to be _Gackt_ , of all people?

Hyde texted Jaejoong letting him know he was outside, so the younger vocalist tried to let go of his worries before getting into the car. “Merry Christmas, baby,” Hyde said when Jaejoong got in the car, kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey,” Jaejoong replied, hoping his nervousness wasn’t too obvious. “Merry Christmas.” Jaejoong decided to give Hyde his present, which was very predictable of him: a super expensive piece of jewelry. He took the gift box out of his bag and handed it to Hyde.

“Baby, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m the one who’s supposed to give you things!”

“Come on, it’s the holidays! Besides, I’m not exactly hurting for cash, am I? And you give me things all the time; it’s the least I could do.”

Hyde accepted the gift and kissed Jaejoong again. “Thank you, baby. But I hope you know just spending time with you like this is a gift in itself. And my gift is at home, so you’ll have to wait until after the party to see it!”

Once Hyde pulled away and started driving, Jaejoong’s curiosity about the party got the better of him. “So who else do you think is going to show up?”

“Well, I know Gackt and Chacha invited a lot of people,” Hyde explained, “but I don’t expect everyone to show up. I know Yoshiki will be there, and I think some of Buck-Tick, too. And people from Gackt’s circle, of course--the dudes who show up on Gackt’s Instagram all the time.”

“I pray for them every day,” Jaejoong teased.

Hyde chuckled. “Shhh, be nice. Anyways, I was surprised to hear Gackt invited Kyo of all people. But I doubt he’ll go, especially because of his relationship with Sugizo.”

Before Hyde could finish his thought, Jaejoong interrupted. “Excuse me, _what_? Kyo and Sugizo are… together?” Jaejoong couldn’t believe his boyfriend just dropped that one on him.

“You didn’t know? Well, last I heard Yoshiki was trying to convince them to come, but I doubt it’s going to happen. It would certainly be interesting, though.”

Jaejoong mulled over the list of people Hyde brought up. “I was nervous. I thought we would be the only couple there.”

“Oh, of course not! Gackt and Chacha are together too, after all.” He paused for a moment. “But baby, if you’re really nervous we don’t have to go. Especially since you still don’t know what they have planned for tonight.” Oh, _that_. When Hyde was first telling Jaejoong about the invitation, he said this would be _more_ than just a dinner party, and that he’d tell Jaejoong the details so he would know if he really felt comfortable going, but Jaejoong told him to keep it a surprise. Hyde had brought it up multiple times since then, though. “We can go out for dinner elsewhere, if you’d prefer that.”

“Listen, as long as I’m not going to have to exercise I don’t care what it is. I’m up for some fun!”

“Okay.” Hyde parked in front of the house, and then turned to Jaejoong again. “You’re really sure, baby?”

“Yes! With you there, I know I’ll be fine." It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

Hyde smiled. “Okay, good!” After they got out of the car, Hyde took Jaejoong’s hand and led him into the house.

Chachamaru greeted the two of them at the door. “Hey, Hyde!” he exclaimed. “And Jaejoong! Merry Christmas!” The first thing Jaejoong noticed was how cute Chachamaru looked. His hair was always done nicely, but it looked especially nice today, and he was wearing a cute little Santa hat to top it off. His outfit was really nice, as well; Jaejoong considered asking where he got it, but was too nervous to go through with it.

“Merry Christmas, Chacha,” Hyde replied, while handing the host a bottle of wine. “I brought this for you and Gackt.”

“Oh, thank you! We’ll open this in a bit--lemme take it to the kitchen! Gackt and the rest of the guests are in the living room, so you two should head in there as well!” Heeding the host’s advice, Hyde and Jaejoong walked into the living room.

It _was_ that bad.

Upon entering, Jaejoong saw something he never expected to see at a Christmas party: a blindfolded Gackt sucking someone’s (Jaejoong thought Takumi’s? He wasn’t really familiar with Gackt’s whole circle) cock in the middle of the living room, with the rest of the guests staring on. Upon closer inspection, there was a bit more to this scene: Gackt’s arms and legs were tied with red ribbons, forcing him to stay on his knees. Besides those ribbons, the blindfold, and a bell around his neck, the vocalist was completely naked, and mistletoe hung from the ceiling above him.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Hyde exclaimed, completely unfazed. Jaejoong smiled and waved awkwardly, trying to ignore the scene in the corner of the living room. They both sat down, and Jaejoong stared at his phone, his nails, anywhere but there. It was hard to ignore with the jingling of the bell around Gackt’s neck, though. He wasn’t uncomfortable with what was going on, but he was certainly taken off guard.

Chachamaru walked into the living room. “Takumi, dear, why don’t you let our new guests have a turn?” The other man listened, pulling away from Gackt and going to sit on the couch.

Hyde looked at Jaejoong. “May I?”

Jaejoong and Hyde’s relationship was already pretty open, and Jaejoong wasn’t about to pass up watching his boyfriend go at it with another man. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Hyde got up from his seat, and crouched down in front of Gackt. “Merry Christmas, Gackt,” he said, smiling. He held Gackt’s chin in his hands and led Gackt’s lips to his. The kiss seemed tame compared to the scene Jaejoong walked in on earlier, but he thought it was cute. They made out for a short while until Hyde pulled away and sat back down.

“Jaejoong, do you want to...?” Hyde asked.

“Can I?” Jaejoong replied.

“Of course, dear!” Chachamaru exclaimed, taking Jaejoong’s hand and walking him towards Gackt.

“So, what do I do?” the younger vocalist asked awkwardly.

“Just show him what you want him to kiss. That’s why the mistletoe is there!” Chachamaru tapped the mistletoe as he said it, causing it to swing a little. What Jaejoong saw earlier was a lot more than just kissing, but he just figured they meant anything mouth-related.

Jaejoong thought for a moment about what to give Gackt before deciding to just be simple and let him kiss his hand. “Merry Christmas, Gackt,” he said, placing his right hand in front of the man’s lips. Gackt showered his hand in kisses, making the younger vocalist feel like a princess in a Disney movie. That all changed, however, when Gackt began sucking on Jaejoong’s fingers, taking him off guard. Jaejoong didn’t mind--he enjoyed it, actually--but it felt so awkward. The last time he was this close to Gackt was about ten years ago, when they happened to be on a show together. And all they did was _stand_ near each other. Now, here he was, getting his fingers sucked by the older man at a Christmas Eve Party.

It was over way earlier than Jaejoong expected, and he went back to sit on the couch. While talking with the other guests about music-related things, a few more guests arrived. Surprisingly, Kyo and Sugizo did show up with Yoshiki, but the former two didn’t use Gackt, opting to just sit on the living room and ignore the whole thing. Sugizo did say Merry Christmas to Gackt upon entering, though. Similar to Hyde, Yoshiki just kissed Gackt, and spent the rest of the time before dinner taking pictures with everybody. Toshiya came as well--both to the party and inside Gackt’s mouth.

Eventually, Chachamaru called everyone inside for dinner. Jaejoong felt kind of bad about leaving Gackt tied up in the living room, but everyone else got up, so he figured it would be okay. Considering he just had his fingers sucked by a man whose mouth had been God-knows-where, Jaejoong went to the bathroom to wash up before returning to the dining room and sitting next to Hyde.

Now that they were at the dining table, Sugizo became a lot more talkative, which Jaejoong was excited about because he always wanted to meet him. He also seemed really excited about Chachamaru’s dinner, exclaiming, “MMMs,” after trying almost everything. Jaejoong liked seeing how Kyo smiled when his boyfriend did it, too.

In the middle of dinner, Imai and Hide of Buck-Tick arrived. “Merry Christmas, you two!” Chachamaru exclaimed. “Wasn’t Atsushi coming, too, though?”

Right after he said it, they heard a loud moan erupt from the living room. After an awkward silence, Imai finally answered, pointing towards the living room: “He’s, uh, in there.”

“Yeah, I figured that one out,” Chachamaru said, and showed the two to their seats. Eventually, Atsushi joined them, and now all the guests had arrived.

After dinner, Imai and Hide took their turns with Gackt. Kyo was staring at the scene now, though he still hadn’t done anything. Once Hide sat down, he turned to Sugizo. “Sugi, I want to--.”

“Do it,” Sugizo interrupted.

“Are you sure?”

The older man smiled and nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

The Dir en Grey vocalist got up and stood in front of Gackt. He unzipped his pants, revealing his erect cock. He held the back of Gackt’s head, and began thrusting his erection into the man’s mouth. While everyone else had been much gentler with Gackt, Kyo seemed much more forceful, making the older man gag here and there. After finishing, Kyo pulled his flaccid cock out of Gackt’s mouth. “Merry Christmas, Gackt,” he mumbled before going back to his seat.

Once Kyo was done, Chachamaru got up. “I think we should let Gackt have some time to rest soon. Now’s _my_ turn, though.” Chachamaru bent down in front of his boyfriend, untied him, and then stood back up.

Still blindfolded, Gackt began to kiss Chachamaru, starting from his toes and then working his way up. He didn’t spend much time in each spot, but it still felt like a long time for him to go from his boyfriend’s feet, up his legs and torso, to his neck and then finally at his lips. Once their lips parted Chachamaru took over, kissing Gackt’s forehead and gently combing his hand through Gackt’s hair. “Merry Christmas, Gackt.”


End file.
